


微光将至（红蜘蛛视角）

by eveningstar16



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningstar16/pseuds/eveningstar16
Summary: 结局之后，重启之前。





	微光将至（红蜘蛛视角）

**Author's Note:**

> * 重启是什么？可能一觉醒来就是新的宇宙了吧。  
> * 不是刀。别被开头吓着啦。

参加自己的葬礼是一种怎样的感受？

 

他面对着自己的摆在正中央的大幅照片，芯想，我他渣的可真帅啊。

 

 

 

作为拯救了赛博坦的英雄之一，他的纪念告别仪式虽然和领袖不能相比，但比他曾想象过的马革裹尸还是要隆重许多。

 

几乎所有的他认识的赛博坦人都出席了。他看到了他的故友，他的宿敌，他的同盟，甚至还有一些仅有一面之缘的人。其实...也都不重要了。这一战之后，双方也没什么派别之分了。

 

他有点自嘲的笑了。我们是怎样的一群生命体啊，唯有面对这种灭顶之灾，才能达到那个「万众一心」。

 

不过，总归还是达到了啊。

 

是「英雄」吗？这个名词，与他是那么遥远，一个从未被载入史册*的“英雄”？

 

「英雄」这个词大部分时候是给予擎天柱这样的领袖人物的。什么？嫉妒？他想，我才不会呢。

 

无聊的仪式。无聊的人。他想。真无聊。

 

大家开始一个个前去和那个“他”告别。

 

于是，他也走上前去。

 

 

这是他第一次从这个角度审视过“自己”，那个“他”看起来光洁如新——要不是知道火种舱里根本什么都没有，他几乎也要以为这是刚下流水线的全新机体了。

 

那个“他”安然地躺在巨大的棺椁里，纯白色的花瓣洒在他的机体上，他身下铺着华美柔软的深蓝色天鹅绒，如同深邃的夜空，绣着星辰与火焰交织的纹样的绸缎覆盖在他的身上，他的手被妥善地放在火种舱的位置，刚好挡住那个空空如也的地方...他试着伸出手去触碰——和他想像的一样，穿透了。

 

他突然想起他启动幽塔前对阿尔茜的嘱托，不知道她给风刃带话了没有，这小丫头片子能力到底行不行？他芯里直打问号。

 

而这个他非常怀疑的“小丫头”正作为代表，念着他的告别发言。

 

“硝烟和废墟上，终究开出了鲜血浇灌的花朵。每位英雄都将荣归故里...愿每颗火种都能够结束颠沛流离...”

 

他觉得这个发言绝对是他那个蓝色僚机写的，绝对，因为他已经听得昏昏欲睡了。

 

等下，他蓝色的僚机。

 

他的僚机。

 

就那个坐在第一排，还抱着一只小小的有机生命体的那个...

 

他叫什么来着？

 

 

他芯里一惊。

 

 

“最后，我代表全体赛博坦人，也代表我自己，风刃，向他，也向无数向他一样英勇捐躯的同胞，致以最崇高的敬意，愿——万众一心。”

 

他看着那个娇小的身影向台下深深地鞠躬。

 

等下，她刚说她叫什么来着？星刃？风刃？

 

等下，我为什么要用“她”？

 

她...是谁？

 

刚才一个个还熟悉的面容，此时开始逐渐变得陌生，他们在交谈着，他们纷纷起身，他们鱼贯而出，他追上去...可是那些身影很快就消失在了茫茫的雾气中，他们...他们逐渐不见了。

 

 

一片黑暗中，他站在原地。

 

我...该走了吗。

 

 

对啊，我早就不在了。

 

那...为何我还在尘世流连？

 

 

深不见底的黑暗中，突然打下了一束细细的，微弱的光芒。

 

 

他向那束光芒伸出手去。

 

 

微光中，他看见了——

 

 

 

他恭顺地在那个角斗士面前跪下来，以他的火种起誓，将他的理想、抱负和命运与霸天虎绑在一起——

 

他和他的两个僚机在首战告捷后的庆功宴上举起酒杯——「敬故乡。」「敬和平。」「敬未来。」三个杯子碰在一起，发出清脆的声响。他们的目光，热切而充满希望——

 

他和右翼的白色的运输机加速推进，开始进入一颗蓝色星球的大气层——

 

他绝望地跪在地上嘶声叫着一个名字，皎皎的月色倾泻下来，广袤的冰原静默无言——

 

他躺在地上，他的胸舱破碎了，他疼...他艰难地露出一个破碎的笑容，他说，求你了，听我一次吧——

 

他渐渐地消失在炫目的金色光芒中...“我要超越你...”——

 

是谁救了他...那个从来都冷冷的、傲慢的科学家，那个给他强化氖射线灵感的人...他消失在了那团光亮里。他听到一个平淡的声音...我不信命——

 

是谁抱着他？这就是...情感吗...说话的是谁？

 

他跪在地上，他为谁而跪？是谁的声音，在命令他起来？可他犹自倔强地跪在地上，不肯抬起头...

 

他绝望地看着刀刃穿透了那火种...用火种室能量液刻画的标志慢慢的黯淡下去了...他伸出手，无助地看着那个身影坠落...那是谁？

 

他怀中的是谁？抛弃他，你就是霸天虎领袖了！说话的又是谁？

 

他感到额头很痛，有一片碎片从那里掉出来，慢慢地不见了...

 

他伏在谁的胸甲上哭泣...为什么不让我承担你的痛苦？他听到“自己”在喃喃低语...

 

他的光学镜怎么了？他感到很痛...谁...谁在攻击他？

 

他把谁丢进了茫茫的太空？

 

他冷笑着掏出了谁的火种？

 

他的重炮击穿了谁的火种舱？我以为...你是我的朋友...

 

他戴上了王冠，山呼海啸的All Hail Starscream中，是谁的炮管，对准了他的胸膛？

 

他望着太阳的方向，你要去哪里？他在问谁？

 

他站在青丘的高处，俯瞰着万座城池。猎猎的风呼啸而过，摩擦着他的机翼，他纵身一跃，变形，宛如一只荆棘鸟*穿破万里晴空而去... 

 

他年轻的面甲上写满青涩与孤傲，火种满怀着希冀与渴望...

 

他听到那颗火种的声音。它说，天赋异禀的人，从来不会平凡度过一生。

 

 

可，他到底是谁？

 

 

I can never rest my soul until you call my name...

 

Call my soul from the heart...

 

 

 

白色的航天飞机温和地对他微笑，红蜘蛛，下次的勘探任务，导师把我们分在一组了。

 

高大的身影俯下身，在他的音频接收器旁说，红蜘蛛，我任命你为seeker的首领，带好你的军队...别让我失望。

 

红蓝色涂装的领袖看着他一字一句，红蜘蛛，你要是真的想做一名合格的领导者，就应该结束战争，迎来和平。

 

深蓝涂装的议员站在阴暗的卡隆地下城里，红蜘蛛，我有一份邀请，我有充分的理由你不会拒绝。

 

紫色的僚机一把揪住机器昆虫，我的涂装是向我的长机——红蜘蛛致敬。

 

而蓝色的僚机抱着小狗问他，红蜘蛛，我新电影里关于你的剧情，你喜欢吗？

 

火焰中，和平主义者向他伸出手，红蜘蛛，我知道在内心深处，你最终会意识到机会和责任的区别。

 

黄色的小家伙仰望着他认真地说，你早就不是那个目空一切的红蜘蛛了，我知道你是谁。

 

我知道你是谁。西梁丸的姑娘捧着燃烧着的蓝盈盈的火种，又重复了一遍。

 

 

大风猎猎刮过，他看见自己站在陌生星球的山坡上，他的脚下，是大片大片随风摇曳的蓝色晶体花*。

 

 

我们知道你是谁。

 

每一朵花都在低吟。

 

亡者从不说谎。

 

 

 

他向他们伸出手，突然全世界都开始摇晃、坠落，分崩离析。

 

一瞬间，大风吹过青丘锈海，流云浮过锰铁山脉，无数的片段如浮光掠影一般涌过来聚集在一起又漫漫散开。

 

朦胧的雾气渐渐消散，向他微笑着的人，有着红蓝白三色的机翼，有着蓝色的头雕，红色的角徽*。

 

 

 

他说，我知道你是谁。

 

然后那个人俯下身来，温柔地亲吻了他的光镜。

 

 

 

 

你忘了吗？

 

你的归属...就在这里啊。

 

 

 

 

S-t-a-r-s-c-r-e-a-m——

 

 

 

 

他从充电床上坐起身。

 

他好像做了一个很长很长的梦。

 

梦里他好像经历了很多很多。

 

又好像什么都没有发生。

 

有些片段他依稀还记得，而更多的片段就像太阳下的肥皂泡，很快就蒸发殆尽了。

 

 

Was it just the dreaming of my heart...

 

 

他有些发愣的坐在床上，直到有人推开门。

 

“我是谁？”他对着进来的人问到。

 

对方很明显的也愣住了。

 

“你是...红蜘蛛啊。等会...你...你怎么哭了？”

 

“我哭了？”他惊讶地往面甲上一抹，满手的清洗液。可他竟浑然不觉。

 

“我是...红蜘蛛。”他喃喃地重复着，“我是红蜘蛛。对，我是红蜘蛛。”

 

他面甲上还带着泪，却又轻快地笑起来，好像得到了能量糖的幼生体一般。

 

 

 

我终于，又找到你了。

 

 

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> * 没载入史册，即没有英雄传
> 
> * 蓝色晶体花，出自mtmte还是LL来着
> 
> * 红色的角徽，描述...不太准确，大家都懂的吧，不是警车...不然这画面太美了我不敢想
> 
> * 从小红视角写的，同时也给很多人，他们的名字不会被忘记。


End file.
